4storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Classes
Races There are three races: Fairy, Human and Werebeast Fairy Wise and intelligent The Mirhur were the second set of refugees to get to Iberia and settle there. The outgoing people soon became friends with the Felines and the two people have been supporting each other ever since. The Mirhur is a people who have particularly pronounced mental strength and therefore were the ones that brought spirits to Iberia and kept them there. They were also the ones that introduced magic to Iberia. This people can associate with spirits like no other race can and possess terrific magical skills. For this purpose they can possess an almost infinite amount of wisdom and intelligence. Human Mobile and ambitious The people who were once known as the Parholn clan, were the last refugees to reach Iberia during the great settlement. Despite their short life expectancy, compared to other races, they developed a strong desire for success and a great skill for handling tools. Through their imagination and numerous technical developments they soon became a large population in Iberia and were able to shake off the reputation as a weak people. Along with their extraordinary ability to adapt the people emphasize themselves by resistance to any form of magic, as well as intelligence and strength. Werebeast/Feline 'Strong and persistent ' The Werebeast/Feline people came from Nevad to Iberia and soon became friends with the fairies. Both races share their knowledge and live peacefully together. Felines are very close to nature and are therefore the protectors of the country and of the wind. They are constantly developing their battling skills and mental strength so that they can complete their tasks appropriately. Werebeast/Feline are excellent close-range warriors. Due to their slim, but sturdy built they have good strength and stamina. Classes There are 6 classes, all can go up to a maximum level of 90: Warriors Strengthened by the guardian of fire Lumapark , the powerful warriors stand at every front. Warriors stand out from other groups due to their ability to change in a battle. During attack they are serious and can strike down their enemies with very strong close-combat attacks. In defence they can take a lot of damage from their opponents and are therefore able to survive for a long time. They wear chain armour or plates and have a large arsenal of weapons at hand, including one- and two-handed swords, axes, cross bows, bows and shields. Night walkers Alert, perceptive and dangerous is how the Assasins lurk in the deepness of the darkness. The assasins are characterised by their sneaky and swift close-combat attacks, usually using both hands, similar to the attacks of Pendatron, God of darkness. There expertise in using double handed weapons, called Chakrams, separates them from other physical attack based classes''.They always act in a cool and calculating manner. With targeted and effective attacks they capture their victims. They appear out of nowhere, are barely seen and retreat back into the shadows after their attack. The leather armour and heavy leather armour that they wear is not as robust as that of the warriors. They usually share the same type of armour as Summoners. Chakrams and daggers as well as one-handed swords, bows and crossbows are the weapons that they use. Archers ''Guardian of wind Lapiris' smile gives the archers power and precision. The agile archers are long-range fighters that know how to use the bow and arrow. Precision and a steady hand make them powerful opponents, who keep cool even in the most tricky situations. They are not underestimated in long-range combat. Using excellent evasion techniques they avoid their opponents' attacks. The light armour and hard leather armour enables them to move around easily. The faithful bow and cross bow among daggers, one- and two-handed swords are the weapons that they use. Wizards Magicians - Artists of Wizardry, Masters of the Elements. As they were once instructed by Pauldron, the Guardian of Thunder, the magicians are able to transcend the boundaries of the tangible and change Mana into a powerful magic. Thus they have the gift to rule the elements and use them for their purposes: from explosive single attacks to large scale magic and attacks which cause damage over time. They get additional power from rods, magic shields and magic wands. As they operate in the background they wear fabric clothing and robes. Priests The priests, who are noble and graceful like Rekamies, protect their protégés from harm. In the past Rekamies, the guardian of water, gave the priests the gift to protect the allies and grant them new lives. When fighters are in danger, the priests are their last bit of hope. However even the priests conceal an energy deep down that protects them from enemies and inflicts a large amount of damage on them. For this reason the priests are considered to be guardian angels as well as being messengers of death. They are good at surviving falls(like Assasins) because they can turn into a crow using Remembrance of Former Life To protect themselves they wear fabric clothing or robes and defend themselves by using rods, magic wands and magic shields. Evocators The jugglers of the darkness, who are mysterious and dismal, are under the protection of Endendros. The summoners, as pupils of earth guardian Endendros, possess the unique ability to open portals leading to other dimensions. These enable them to summon and control powerful creatures. Due to their mental strength they can gain control over different creatures, as well as attack them, defend them or heal them. This powerful support makes the summoners dangerous opponents that have no mercy during a battle. They are armed with staffs, magic wands and magic shields(only used with one-handed weapon). They also wear leather armour and heavy leather armour(same as Assasins). Category:Classes